kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Ayuzawa
Misaki Usui (碓氷 美咲, Usui Misaki) (née Ayuzawa) is the main female character. She was known as the "Demon President" as the former Student Council President of Seika High SchoolKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 81 page 5 Misaki secretly worked part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. Her love interest is Takumi Usui. In chapter 81, she was engaged to him and in Chapter 85, she became Takumi Usui's wife.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85 She is now working as a diplomat/lawyer and is travelling to different countries which Takumi dislikes because he wont be able to spend much time with her as he told in Chapter 85. Appearance Misaki is young girl with an average height and figure. She has light, brownish amber eyes with a golden tint and black shoulder length hair. She usually puts it in a ponytail while exercising. Physically she is actually considered quite beautiful underneath her tough exterior. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform, or the Maid Latte uniform with two silver bobby pins on the left side of her face that pulls her side bangs away from her eyes. She rarely wears makeup, and when she isn't wearing her school uniform or maid uniform, she wears casual and comfortable clothes like jeans and T-shirts. She's often seen wearing a white, long sleeved hoodie and dark blue jeans, especially after working at Maid Latte. Until she started high school, Misaki had short chin-length hair. 10 years later, she marries Takumi and is a diplomat/lawyer. Her hair is cut into a stylish bob and she starts to wear a bit of makeup. She is still seen to frown quite often. Personality Before Misaki's dad left her family, she was a gentle, encouraging, and helpful girl. After that, however, she became extremely judgmental towards men and became biased because she thought of them as dirty, unreliable and inconsiderate. Since the Ayuzawa family was in a debt, she had to go to an inexpensive school, Seika. In order to tame the unruly boys and protect the girls, she works hard and eventually became the first female president through strict studies, whole-heartedly training strength-wise and making a good impression on the teachers. She is extremely strict towards the unruly boys of Seika, causing them to hate her. Because of this, she is known as the "Demon Prez," due to how harshly she commands the boys in Seika. Misaki is a very hardworking young woman and is sometimes too selfless for her own good when it comes to the safety of others, regardless of gender because she can't stand "doing nothing" when somebody is in danger. She is very empathetic towards the girls of Seika, and seems to show a kinder side towards females at the school then the males, which originally poses a problem in the beginning couple of episodes. She doesn't like it when people discourage others who are genuinely working hard. She is fierce, determined and puts her whole heart into whatever she does, often making other people try to work hard just by watching her. Takumi says that her color is "white" because she doesn't stray from her path and let other people get to her. While she is working as a maid, Misaki has to act dainty, sweet and cute, as opposed to her usual rough behavior. She rarely loses her "sweet" act on the job, but Takumi makes fun of her often, causing her to get embarrassed and angry and unleash her real side. Occasionally, she can seem "tsundere" when it comes to his teasing. When it comes to Takumi, Misaki is very dense and refuses to acknowledge her feelings, not realizing them until the last episode. She acts awkward and sometimes violent toward him and is annoyed by his stalkerish ways, nicknaming him "perverted outer-space alien". Background Misaki Ayuzawa was born on September 29 to Sakuya Ayuzawa and Minako Ayuzawa. Libra is her star sign. She has a younger sister named Suzuna. When she was in Elementary School, she befriended an overweight young boy, named Hinata, when he fell off a tree and she occasionally protected him from bullies. When Hinata's parents died in a car accident, she persuaded him to live with his grandparent's when he refused. At the train station, she gave him a piece of candy and Hinata still keeps the wrapper in his wallet. She went to Middle School with Takezawa and it was then that her father left his family to find his friend because he was shouldering his debt and is the reason for Misaki's resentment against men, except the gentlemanly type. It's revealed that Minako lied about the lazy gambling father image she imprinted in her daughters' minds. After finishing middle school, she enrolled into Seika High School, because of the low tuition fees. The school at time had a bad reputation and consisted of 80% male and 20% female students. Because the girls feared the unruly boys, Misaki worked hard to become a better athlete and student, while being kind to people, in order to gain the teachers' trust. Eventually, because of this, she becomes president. Even though many of the male students hate her, the ones who got to know her came to see that she's actually very fair and is willing to help anyone in need. She eventually becomes widely respected for her exceptional academic ability, her great athletic skill, and her many accomplishments as president. Students eventually start liking her as seen when she won the election for the student council president for the second time. At the same time she entered High School, she secretly started to work at Maid Latte. According to Misaki, she tried physical labour, but her body couldn't take it. As such, she was hired by Maid Latte's manager, Satsuki Hyōdō, and began secretly and reluctantly working as a maid. Usui and the Idiot Trio, and later Hinata, are the only ones in Seika who knows her secret. Plot At the entrance to Seika High School, Student Council President Misaki stops three boys from entering. Scolding them for violating the school dress code, she locks the gate and refuses to allow them inside. After telling vice president to build a student guide, Misaki thinks about the school, which only recently became co-ed. It was an all-boy's school until a few years ago, and because of this the student body consists of 80% males and 20% females. Most of the boys are unruly and misbehaving. Misaki worked hard to become the Student Council President in order to "protect the girls" from the rowdy boys.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 2-4 While on an inspection, Misaki sees popular boy Takumi Usui rejecting a confession of love from a girl, who promptly runs away in tears, for which she starts lecturing Takumi to be more gentle. Misaki expresses her dislike of men who hurt women, as well as men in general, which stems from her father leaving her family with his debts. As a result, she has a part-time job at a Maid Café which she decides to keep a secret from everyone at school. Though she can work there, she regrets it. One day, Takumi finds her in the uniform, scaring her and making her think the whole school is going to find out her secret.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-7 At night, Misaki leaves but sees that Takumi was waiting for her. The two go and talk at a part, where Misaki explains her reasons for working. As the two talk, Misaki grows frustrated at not being able to understand Takumi's motives.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 8-9 After three days at school, Misaki realizes that Takumi was keeping her secret. She is later approached by Sakura and Shizuko who ask her to help remove a sandbag, which she does with ease. Sakura thanks her with a hug but quickly stops as the girls realize Takumi is watching. Hearing about Takumi, Misaki starts believing he doesn't care that she works as maid, but is then surprised when he chooses to annoy her by regularly visiting Misaki at work as a customer, wondering if he intends to torture her psychologically as she grows weary and tired.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 10-15 At school, Misaki scolds the Moron Trio for throwing garbage into the bushes and tells them to fix their appearances. As Naoya brushes her off and prepares to hit her, Misaki grabs his arm and rips his earrings off, much to the shock and pain of him and his friends.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 Once again, Takumi appears at Maid Latte after school, making Misaki wonder if he's there to observe her as she notes that all the women and employees are focusing on him, going so far as to ask Misa if he's her boyfriend. At school, Misaki is told that she dropped to 2nd in the rankings while Takumi took 1st place, which deeply perturbs her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-19 Cursing Takumi, Misaki walks into a classroom and discovers a group of boys bothering a group of girls who were reading an inappropriate magazine. The boys ask why girls can read magazines when they can't, to which Misaki states it's because they left their messes everywhere. The boys argue that Misaki is biased against them and that the rules need to be gender neutral. Misaki relents and states that they should compile a list of what they want to read and she will review the contents and decide if it will be allowed. The girls ask if that's not too much trouble for her but Misaki shrugs it off as her duty.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 20-21 While leaving, Misaki is approached by the accountant who lost the records, which she forces herself to rewrite from memory. Takumi notices her attitude towards work and calls her a masochist. As she gets angry over his presence, Takumi advises her to enjoy life sometimes. Misaki, who is sick, falls back but is caught by Takumi, who adds that her poor health concerns him. However, Misaki scorns his advice, hits him, and tells him to stay away from her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-23 At work, Misaki complains about the large workload she has taken on (studies, sports, presidency, being a maid). Suddenly, the Moron Trio sees Misaki in her maid dress and start to harass her. As Naoya begins to take a picture, Takumi intervenes and scares them off. Misaki apologizes to Takumi for her rude behavior before fainting. Waking up at her house, Misaki finds out that her mother brought her home after she fainted. Her mother tells her to take it easy for the time being. Furthermore, she's told that a "friend" lent her a scarf.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 24-27 The next day at school, Misaki goes into her office and is surprised to see that the rest of the council did her work for her. Another boy appears and apologizes, making Misaki think her secret is out, however he apologizes for relying on her, though Misaki smiles and tells him he did well, to everyone's surprise. On the school roof, Takumi explains to her that he asked the boys to keep her secret safe. As he talks about her, Misaki teases him that instead of him worrying about her, she will one day worry about him. Citing the need to repay him, Misaki wonders what to do as Takumi suggests that she become his personal maid for a day, much to her shock. Later, while being stalked in Maid Latte by Takumi and the Moron Trio, Misaki sighs to herself about finding a new job.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 28-32 In the school corridors, Misaki sees two boys running with only boxers on and promptly knocks them down, scolding them. Telling them that what they're doing will give the girls nightmares, Misaki says running around almost naked is bad and they're supposed to walk in the corridor regardless. In her office, Misaki takes note of a proposal for a yakyuuken tournament for the school festival, which she promptly rejects.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 The boys argue that they should be allowed to have fun at the school festival, though Misaki tells them that the theme is the "rebirth" of Seika High School and and their immature habits must be eliminated. Misaki rejects further suggestions and brushes everything off as unreasonable. Annoyed, the boys turn to Takumi who, uninterested, gives a half-hearted suggestion. Though she does not reject him, Takumi tells Misaki that she should give more consideration to the views of the boys. As she tells everyone to leave, Misaki admits to not being able to reject Takumi easily due to his talents. She feels ashamed for what she did to the boysKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4-6 At Maid Latte, Misaki wears cat ears for the theme of the day and speaks to Satsuki, who praises her for her hard work, to which Misaki says she does it for her family's need. At the entrance, Misaki greets Takumi as he enters and claims to have a cat ear fetish, to her disappointment. Misaki angrily asks whether she did or didn't tell him not to come to Maid Latte lest her secret be found out. However, Takumi tells her nobody will find out, as he and the Moron Trio are keeping it secret.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 7-8 At school, Misaki rejects another proposal by the boys. As they ask why, Misaki tells them to take the suggestions of the girls. Once the girls suggest a coffee shop, Misaki takes that as the final choice, much to the dismay of the boys who try to get an unwilling Takumi to help them. As they talk about Takumi saving a boy that Misaki had locked up for misbehaving, Misaki finds out it was him who broke down a door in his rescue. The girls hand Misaki a menu they prepared for the shop, which she takes a look at and suggests working with the boys if they have a good proposal. Telling the girls she will let them have fun, Misaki rants about how the incoming students will help eliminate the bad image of Seika High School.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-12 During work, Misaki thinks to herself about how she can't get used to her job. Meeting the Moron Trio, who ask her to write her feelings in ketchup on their food, Misaki tags the word "annoyed", much to their dismay. In the back, Satsuki expresses happiness that they've become regular customers and appreciates Misaki's character as a "cool" and "intellectual" maid. While Satsuki continues fantasizing, she soon starts talking about how it is nice to be able to make people happy but to do so, they need to be happy themselves.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-16 Out back, Misaki runs into Takumi, who exposes her underwear as a joke. As she scolds him for it, she does on to talk about hating boys who treat girls in such a manner. Takumi tells her that if she thinks that way about boys, they will return the favor, though Misaki claims she doesn't mind.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 17-18 On the day of the festival, things go well and there is a large turnout of girls. Misaki guides everyone around the area and tries to resolve the issues she comes across. As she notices that boys are helping, she goes to check on class 2-2. However, she finds out that the boys there are cosplaying in period military outfits, taking over the café and rounding up girls as prisoners. Takumi arrives as well in a navy uniform, angering her when he comes too close. Misaki tosses all the boys outside and begins scolding them but as she does, they decide to leave, irritated with they way she treats them. Realizing that it was her own fault and that Usui was right about being nicer to boys, Misaki feels bad and apologizes, but the boys don't consider.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 19-26 Without the boys to help, Misaki puts on an apron and gets to work in the cafe. The boys watch from outside and Takumi decides to enter since she did ask nicely for their help. As a boy asks her for something, Misaki accidentally calls him "master". However, Takumi covers for her by distracting everyone with his English. As she begins zoning out, Takumi catches her attention and tells her she needs to put effort into her work since she's a maid. Noticing everything, the boys come inside to help out. Seeing them help and seeing how the customers became happy, Misaki thinks about Satsuki's words and how true they are. As they continue the fun, Misaki happily tells the boys not to go too far and says the same to others around the campus.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 27-35 As the festival comes to a close, Misaki hears everyone talk about how successful it was. Out by a tree, Misaki is approached by Takumi, who asks whether or not she is going to the party. Misaki tells him she will go later and thanks him for his help, acknowledging that he was right about considering everyone. Hearing this, Takumi suggests telling everyone she is a maid, much to her opposition. However, Takumi tells her she's his maid and that he won't share her. Somewhat afraid and embarrassed, Misaki berates him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 36-40 When Maid Latte decides to host a "Little Sister's Day" where the maids dress up and act as little sisters to their customers. Misaki has trouble acting the part, since she has no experience regarding what it is like to be a younger sister and her own little sister not being a perfect example. Her boss, Satsuki Hyoudou, allows Misaki to skip this event by changing shifts. When "Little Sister's Day" arrives, Misaki has finally perfected the act of a little sister, which awes the customers—at least until Takumi arrives. His constant teasing and asking for the impossible causes Misaki to finally lose her cool. But when he tries to leave, Misaki, still in character, begs Takumi not to go, causing everyone in Maid Latte to be attracted to her moeness. At school, when Takumi noticed she got injured after stopping the ladder, he manages to convince her to have it bandaged in the infirmary. Later at Maid Latte, which is hosting "Maid Rangers day", Misaki decides to vent her anger towards Takumi on to the The Moron Trio as the White Maid Ranger, an idea Takumi suggested. When Net Idol Aoi finds Takumi attractive but he repeatedly ignores her advances, she is so persistent that Takumi pushes her down on the locker room floor. Misaki arrives to push Takumi away and slaps Aoi out of jealousy for repeatedly trying to get his attention. Later, Aoi, who is really a boy, returns to Maid Latte where he criticizes Misaki for not wearing girlish clothes as she's a girl, but Misaki counters his argument by pointing out how a cross-dressing boy like him should be wearing manly clothes. Regardless, Aoi sends Misaki a cute dress, much to her embarrassment. As Satuki warns Misaki about a group of stalkers targeting cosplay cafés, but Misaki doesn't takes it seriously, not even when Takumi pretends to stalk her and warn her not to take things lightly. One night, when Misaki is closing the café all by herself, she is caught by the stalkers themselves, who are none other than two of her regular customers. The stalkers, having restrained Misaki with handcuffs and gagged her mouth with tape, think that the "real Misaki" is a submissive woman, but they get a rude surprise when she breaks out of her handcuffs and reveals the "real Misaki": a very angry woman who proceeds to pound both of them using her Aikido. Days after the stalkers' arrest, Aoi returns to Maid Latte to give everyone including Takumi a cellphone photo of Misaki wearing the dress he made earlier, much to Misaki's horror. Some time later, Misaki has acquired a group of fans at school, the Yumeyama quintuplets. She enjoys their company and teaches them things; they want to know everything about her, and this unfortunately could reveal her secret part-time job. As the days pass, she is torn between telling them the truth and risking to ruin the good image she has on them. She and Takumi have an argument on the school rooftop which Misaki accidentally makes Takumi drop a photo of them with her wearing her maid uniform in the direction of the Yumeyama Brothers. She panics, but Usui kisses her and promises to get it back. She freaks out when he jumps off the roof and grabs the photo while falling into the school pool. A relived Misaki calls him an idiot for making her worried. The brothers hear the commotion at the pool, but thanks to Takumi's acting, the brothers think Misaki is Takumi's bodyguard. He then convinces them not to follow Misaki anymore, thus keeping her secret safe. At the Hospital, Misaki visits Takumi but leaves in annoyance and embarrassment when he asks her to nurse him in her maid outfit. As Misaki is still thinking about the incident at the rooftop (which she regards as simple teasing after Takumi kisses Shouichirou Yukimura, leading her to believe that he would kiss anyone as a joke), a phone call from her friends Sakura and Shizuko asks her to stop a fight between two Seika High students and three students from the prestigious Miyabigaoka Academy. As she brings the two Seika students who started the fight to Miyabigaoka Academy to apologize, with Takumi tagging along, Misaki learns from them that the fight started when one of the Miyabigaoka students, Hirofumi Koganei, insulted their interest in chess and called them flies. When they finally arrive, Misaki tells Hirofumi that her classmates will apologize, but only after he apologizes first. He agrees, only after they beat him in chess, which Takumi does easily, humiliating him. Later, the Miyabigaoka Student Council arrives at Seika High, led by its President, Tora Igarashi. Tora apologizes to Misaki on Hirofumi's behavior, and as compensation he offers Misaki a scholarship to Miyabigaoka Academy. Misaki is impressed with Tora's gentlemanly behavior, not knowing that he's really a lecherous person who has taken an interest in her. At Maid Latte, the café has a special "Ladies Day" event where the maids dress up as handsome men, with Misaki being a huge hit with the female customers. Misaki enjoys dressing up as a man but Takumi reminds her that she's still a girl and wonders if she will accept the scholarship from Miyabigaoka. Given three days to decide, Misaki is torn whether to accept the Miyabigaoka scholarship or to stay at Seika. When she finally goes to Miyabigaoka to give her answer, Sakura and Shizuko are worried since Seika High wouldn't be what it is today without Misaki. Even though they want the best for Misaki, they manage to rally the Student Council and her fans to head for Miyabigaoka and convince her not to transfer. At the Miyabigaoka student council room, Misaki is about to give Tora her reply when one of his classmates "accidentally" spilled the drinks he was serving on her uniform, forcing Misaki to clean herself in their shower room. But when she tries to find her uniform, she learns it has been taken to be cleaned, forcing her to wear a skimpy maid uniform. It is then when Tora shows his true self, revealing he knows about Misaki's part-time job. With both of them locked inside the student council room, guarded by his minions, Tora thinks Misaki came to accept his offer to get his attention and money just like the other women who are interested in him, but Misaki disappoints him, telling him that she came to reject his offer since she has no intention of leaving Seika High behind. Nevertheless, Tora tries to sexually harass Misaki, but Takumi saves her. Misaki thanks Takumi and, wearing her Seika uniform again, she is greeted by her friends waiting outside the Miyabigaoka gate. Takumi narrates his version of Momotarō with Misaki as the titular character herself, her guardians played by Sakura and Yukimura and Momotarō's animal companions played by the Moron Trio. Misaki is on a quest to rescue women captured by a demon and then taken to Onigashima island. On her journey, she saves the Idiot Trio from getting eaten by Takumi Usui after the animals tell her which village has the demon been frequenting recently. Eventually forming a group, they arrived at Seika Village, which is now a stinking wasteland filled with men driven to madness with their women captured, leaving no one to do the household chores. Obtaining the directions to Onigashima, the group crosses the ocean, where they encounter the Princess of the Sea and a Turtle (Suzuna/Aoi) and the Pirate ship Miyabigaoka (led by Tora), which Takumi destroys with a rocket launcher. When they finally arrive at the island, the Idiots and Misaki sneak into the Demon's lair, with Misaki disguised as a maid. There, they find the Seika women wearing Maid uniforms in a grand palace. After the Idiots blew Misaki's cover, she is shocked to learn that Takumi is in fact the Demon himself; and that he never kidnapped the women—in fact, it was the women who followed him since they got sick and tired of serving their selfish men, and took over the palace. The Narrator ends the story by claiming Misaki and Takumi became a couple despite Misaki protesting against the ending; and the Idiot Trio dying in unfortunate ends. In reality, the entire story is in fact a dream Misaki is having while napping in the Student Council room, a result of Takumi putting headphones on her with the story he narrated, designed to send subliminal messages into her dreams, playing on a CD player. Sakura invites Misaki and Shizuko to a tea party that UxMishi hosts at a café where the Idiot Trio are working part-time as waiters. As the meeting goes smoothly, Kuuga starts to take an interest in Misaki and simply ignores Sakura. When Misaki leaves the bathroom, she finds him outside with his bandmate Kou. Kuuga again attempts to flirt with her and Misaki is shocked when he tells her he doesn't have feelings for Sakura, the invitation to her being just fanservice. Despite Kou telling him to stop, Kuuga continues to hit on Misaki until Takumi, disguised as a waiter, stops him. Takumi can only give some advice for Misaki, who is unsure on how to deal with this development. Back at the table, Kuuga continues to hit on Misaki, even asking Sakura to invite her to the concert. As his flirts become insults towards Misaki, Sakura tells him to stop. Misaki, having enough of his behavior, grabs him by the necktie and tells him that she won't entrust Sakura to someone like him. After leaving the café, Shizuko scolds Misaki for making a scene at the café; and Sakura for not being careful about choosing boys. Sakura is comforted by Misaki with a pat on the head and Misaki hopes that one day, Sakura will find someone that will truly love her. Takumi meets Misaki's mother and helps her carry her apples. To thank him, she invites him over to her house for tea and snacks with Suzuna. Misaki arrives home from school, and is shocked seeing him there. As she drags him to the park warning him not to come to her home again, Sakura and Shizuko see them, and think they're dating. The next day Sakura, Shizuko and Misaki decide to follow Takumi to have a peek at his private life and confirm rumors that he is rich. After the girls decide to give up, Misaki meets Takumi by the roadside tending to an abandoned kitten. Misaki, claiming that she is indeed not interested in Takumi's private life, gets his address from him in case she's interested. At the Seika High Sports Festival, and Misaki wins every event for the girls team. At the obstacle race, where its first prize is a kiss from an unwilling and horrified Sakura Hanazono, Misaki is leading until one of the boys pushes her into the pool to disqualify her but Takumi saves her from falling. Takumi wins the race but decides to give the prize to Misaki, who came runner-up. Later, Misaki enters the costume race on behalf of Shizuko. Inside the changing tent, she accidentally switches her costume, a maid uniform, with Shouichirou's. As he is is jeered by the boys for wearing it, but seeing this, Takumi and Misaki, wearing cool costumes, helps and defends him and they finish the race together. Despite Misaki getting disqualified for mixing her costume, Yukimura's first Sports Festival ends happily, and Misaki wants to make it better next year. When Gouki Aratake is unable to accept that Naoya has changed and wants the old Naoya back, so he and his gang abducts a cross-dressing Shouichirou Yukimura, who they mistake for Naoya's girlfriend. This attracts the attention of Misaki and Takumi, and, with help from Aoi, who studies at Seisen, goes looking for him. After changing into disguises and a few interruptions by their friends, they sneak into Aratake's hideout, where they find him arguing with one of his friends over Naoya. After the things are clarified, the Idiot Trio introduce Misaki to the gang as their “Chief Maid President,” a more fearsome gangster than them, much to her horror. As the Student Council plans to hold an open house at Seika High to attract more girls to enroll there. However, a girl-hating freshman named Sōtarō Kanō is against it, and interferes with their work by hypnotizing them to derail their efforts. But when Kanō's plans are thwarted by Takumi Usui, who is immune to his abilities, he turns on Misaki by hypnotizing her to hate Takumi forever if she ever falls asleep within 24 hours. Despite Misaki staying up all night with Takumi's help, Kanō manages to get the upper hand by hypnotizing Shouichirou to give her a sleep-inducing painkiller, making her even sleepier. With five minutes left before the time limit, she slowly dozes off and asks Takumi if she'll remember the feelings of gratitude she had towards him and get the chance to thank him properly. Takumi hugs her, promising that he'll save her as much as she wants and would make her fall for him all over again. Kanou is shocked to find out that Misaki was able to stay awake until the 24-hour time limit. As punishment, Misaki forces him to help Sakura, Shizuko, and the girls at the upcoming Open House’s caféteria. With.With this, Kanō helps a guest, a middle schoolgirl, by removing her fear of men, and thanks Misaki for helping him. Misaki later thanks Takumi for helping her with the sports clubs by giving him a pat on the head. It's the summer vacation and the Maid Latte crew have been invited by Satsuki's sister Nagisa to her beach resort, with Aoi and Takumi tagging along. The girls decide to help out at the resort by hosting a one-day Maid café event to attract customers. Misaki, though, is embarrassed to come out to help wearing a sexy swimsuit. Takumi gives her a hickie on her back, forcing her to wear a shirt to hide it. Later that night, the ladies head out to a local hot springs to celebrate, but Misaki, spooked by Honoka's ghost story, and embarrassed by the hickie, stays behind. She later changes her mind and follow them alone after believing they left their tickets behind. As she gets lost and scared on the way, somebody grabs her arm who is none other than Takumi who decided to accompany her. But realizing that she is genuinely scared, Takumi hugs her as a token of apology. Aoi arrives seeing this, and, in disbelief with the denying Misaki, tells her to just admit she likes Takumi. To her chagrin, Misaki's effort were in vain as the tickets she had were extras. On the second day of summer vacation, Nagisa allows her nephew Aoi to cross-dress again should he win the local mixed beach volleyball tournament, where the winning team becomes the Beach Prince and Princess as well. Since Nagisa is ineligible, Misaki, impressed with Aoi’s determination, helps by becoming his partner. But both of them are surprised when Erika and Takumi joins the tournament. Both teams easily defeat their competition, earning them a face off at the final round. Misaki is frustrated that Takumi is her opponent and blurts out her anger much to the crowd’s surprise and her embarrassment. Misaki makes a risky save for the ball, but she’s about to hit the umpire stand when Takumi moves in to shield her from the impact. With Takumi injured, Aoi and Misaki wins the tournament but the latter skips the victory party to apologize to Takumi. At the beach, Takumi reveals he joined the tournament to prevent Misaki from becoming the Beach Princess so people wouldn’t exploit her. Misaki is touched. They try to kiss each other, but are interrupted by fireworks. Misaki plans to repay the favors she owes Takumi. Meanwhile, the Miyabigaoka Student Council returns as they, through the powerful dining company owned by Kanade Maki's family, aim to buy Maid Latte in a hostile takeover, and plan to replace it with a butler café. The only way for Misaki to stop this is to join the male-only footman auditions that Maki, through his "boss" Tora, set up, in disguise. As the audition's challenges become more difficult, Misaki's partner Subaru is disqualified after she fails to change into her tailcoat in a minute and revealing her real gender. They also discover that Kanō and Yukimura, and a masked Aoi and Usui has joined as well, but the underage Aoi gets disqualified. Just as Misaki's and Usui's teams are about to be disqualified, Tora suggests that the remaining team members become one, and Misaki passes the gender test by grabbing Takumi's hand and planting it on her hidden chest, tricking everyone into thinking she is a boy. Misaki and Takumi are then allowed to pair up and move on to the next round. In the second round of the footman auditions, Takumi and Misaki succeed in the required task of setting up a high class table for afternoon tea. Takumi also had to contend with Yukimura's curiosity by assuming a false identity and calling Misaki as a boy. But before the third round begins, Misaki trips off the stage but Takumi rescues her. He is very injured from the fall, but tries to hide it. Misaki, who is almost in tears, scolds him for not admitting his pain. She decides to do all of the tasks in the third round—a butler serving his master—to conceal it. This raises Maki's suspicions on Takumi condition, which the latter covers it up by playing the violin. However, Misaki cannot stand seeing Takumi secretly in pain and she begs him to stop and defends her actions to Maki, their judge, over the importance of helping colleagues. Maki, moved by Misaki's speech, decides to call off buying Maid Latte and move his butler café elsewhere. As Maid Latte continues operating as usual, Misaki heads over to Takumi's apartment to take care of him as he forced himself out of the hospital despite being still sick. After failing to cook rice, she admits feeling bad for becoming dependent on him, but he confesses that he has also become dependent on her, just as she is to him, much to her embarrassment. Yukimura’s little sister Ruri loves playing make-believe princess but refuse to acknowledge her brother which, to her, is not her ideal image of a prince. But when she meets the "prince-like" Takumi, Yukimura manages to get Takumi to go on a date with his sister in order to gain her favor. Things go on as hoped (complete with a costume for Usui made by Aoi) but, fearing the "princelier" Takumi may replace Yukimura as Ruri’s big brother, Kanō and Misaki tries to break them up by either scaring them or even acting as a third party. Noticing that the club rooms are absolutely filthy and smelly, Misaki orders the sports clubs to clean up their club rooms. They initially refuse to do so, but eventually agree after Yukimura tells them that food will be served for them. With the Student Council responsible for the food, Misaki practices making rice balls but her attempts are a failure. When the Student council finally finishes making the rice balls, the famished sports clubs members immediately barge into the Home Economics room, discarding and criticizing Misaki's rice balls. Angered by this, Misaki proceeds to chase the sports clubs members out of the room. Takumi later visits the resting Misaki, hugs her and praises her hard work. Meanwhile, a transfer student named Shintani arrives and has irked Misaki due to his childish behavior and his gluttony for food. Hinata reveals that he used to live here but moved to his grandfather’s home after his parents' death, but now has returned to find his first love, “Misa-chan”. Upon hearing this, Misaki realizes that Hinata is her chubby childhood friend “You-kun”. When Misaki blurts out Hinata’s nickname when he falls from a tree, Hinata maneuvers himself to safety and hugs Misaki, finally finding his first love, much to shock of everyone around them. It is the Seika High Outdoor field trip, and the students, tricked by their bitter seniors into thinking it will be a pleasure trip, have to endure a hard life of Enlightenment at a Buddhist temple for five days and four nights. As Misaki deals with the girls' interest in her relationship with Hinata, she also has to prevent Hinata and Takumi, both vying for her attention, from fighting.Due to the grueling lifestyle they had endured at the temple, the boys lose their sanity and start lusting after the girls. The teachers are able to stop them by barricading the bridges leading to the girls' cabins, but a sudden flooding at the river blocks them from one of the bridges they forgot to barricade, which the boys are able to get to the other side unopposed. This forces the girls to brace themselves in their own cabin, as Misaki goes out to stop them. Together with Hinata and Takumi, Misaki is able to drive the boys back. Later Takumi confronts Misaki over Hinata, and she explains to him that she only sees Hinata as a childhood friend and nothing more. Erika asks Misaki for help when she accidentally promised a customer a date—which is against Maid Latte policy—should he win the all you can eat sweets eating contest at Maid Latte. Misaki decides to join the contest in disguise to try and win it. However, Hinata joins the contest and wins, and gets to choose a maid of his choice to serve and take a picture with him. Unfortunately, Satsuki forgets to remove the name “Misa” from the list, which Hinata naturally chooses. Satsuki and Erika then devise a plan to keep Misaki's secret with a disguise, but she, not wanting to lie in front of Hinata, decides to reveal to him that she works at Maid Latte. Hinata becomes a bit rowdy about this, to a point of risking her secret, but Takumi, dressed as a butler, arrives and takes Misaki to the back and questions her change of plans. With the rivalry between Hinata and Takumi getting more tense than ever, Misaki throws both of them out for fighting in the student council room. Meanwhile, the Maid Latte maids are cosplaying as characters from the anime “Maid Witches”, so Satsuki gives Misaki the anime’s DVDs to do research and get into character. The next day, the “Maid Witches” cosplay proceeds as plan but with the tension between Hinata and Takumi, Satsuki tries to defuse the situation until Takumi decides to leave. Hinata leaves as well but not before he ask Misaki to “cast a spell” to help him find the cherry tree they both used to play at. With her shift over, Aoi asks Misaki about Takumi and asks her what he is to her now. Later, while taking out the trash, Takumi, who was waiting at the back for Misaki, asks her the same question that Aoi asked. In a fit of embarrassment, Misaki throws a punch at him but is blocked. He then proceeds to portray his feelings for her by pulling her into a hug and murmuring a 'no-lying' spell in her ear, demanding she answer his question truthfully, which she answers truthfully but somewhat off topic. Sakura invites Misaki and Shizuko to Yumesaki's Culture Festival to attend UxMishi’s concert, with Sakura assuring Misaki that Kuuga has changed for the better. Takumi gets invited as well after “begging” to Misaki. After Misaki finishes her shift, she finds Takumi waiting outside the back exit. Feeling down about his fortune and continuously making depressing comments about it, she angrily asks him if he’s going to give up on her because of that and blushes upon realizing what she said—which Hinata overhears. The next day, Hinata decides to help Misaki clean the school entrance but ends up getting them both wet. With her clothes wet and revealing, Takumi covers her with his shirt and accompanies her to get change. Hinata silently cries as he finally realizes what his friends were warning him about—that no matter how much he hopes, Misaki may already be in love with someone else. A few days later at the Yumesaki Festival, Misaki and Takumi gets separated from Sakura and Shizuko after a large crowd of UxMishi fangirls rush to the band’s concert. With no way of reuniting with them and Sakura refusing to leave the front row, Shizuko and Takumi suggest both he and Misaki enjoy the festival together. After getting away from the crowd, Takumi and Misaki join a contest for couples, where thanks to her competitive nature and his teasing, they win the contest and receive a special prize for the post-festival fireworks. After the UxMishi concert, Misaki tries to find Sakura and Shizuko but finds Kuuga instead, who is planning to stroll around the festival together with Sakura. After confirming Kuuga is serious about Sakura, Kuuga wonders why Misaki hasn’t accepted Takumi as her boyfriend. After receiving their special prize to wear a Romeo and Juliet costume, Takumi brings Misaki to an empty classroom to get a better view of the fireworks. Misaki finally confesses to Takumi, but rants a little due to her embarrassment. She tells him that she is confused, that she doesn't know why her heart beats so fast when she is with him, or why she feels lonely when he leaves her, or why Takumi is the only person who makes her feel like this. She can't understand why she likes him so much when all he ever does is tease and sexually harass her. The fireworks start, and they kiss. Because Misaki is too ashamed to confess her love to Takumi, she proclaims that she hates him. However, they stroll together at the festival holding hands. In the manga, she confesses properly to Takumi and they became a couple at Chapter 57.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 57 They engaged on Misaki's birthday in Chapter 81. In the final chapter, chapter 85, which is set ten years later, they finally marry and became Mr. and Mrs. Usui. Misaki is revealed to be working as a diplomat, traveling frequently, while Takumi is a very well-known doctor in England. Relationships Main Article: Misaki Ayuzawa's Relationships Quotes *''"Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you... the only one causing me so much confusion?"'' * "Why has Usui turned into my enemy now?!" * "You're a mystery wrapped in an enigma so it is only human nature to learn about someone like that" *''"I've said it before! One day I'll surpass you. This time I will be the one who is worried."'' *''"I confessed to you because I want to protect you!"'' *''Since I fell for Usui, I've come to understand at least one thing.. to turn those true feelings in my heart into words.'' *''"I have no intention of handing Usui over." *"Usui!, you perverted outer-spaceman human being!"'' *''"I don't know much about you...you were the one who selfishly entered my world...yet you immediately plunged into silence..what were you thinking...did you really pick on me just because its fun..which one of it is serious and which one of it is just a joke... that's enough now..making me all messed up like this."'' *''"Why do you always not say anything during those urgent times?'I hate people who evades questions like The instant that I thought I might be the happiest... As I thought, would be the times when Usui is by my side."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 *''When you want to see me, take a look at this, I thought it'd be good if it calms you down." ''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 67 *"...Besides, that guy.....Takumi Usui is mine. Either it is transferring school or seperating, no matter what the obstacle is, I believe he will return."'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 *''"Even though there should be so many things I want to say, the words won't come out."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 pages 29-30 Trivia *Her star sign is Libra. *During her second year, Misaki was in class 2-1 and class 3-1 in her third year.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 *Her first name, ''Misaki, ''means ''beautiful blossom. Her name is composed by mi from "Minako" and "saku" from "Sakuya". Her first name, Misaki, ''also comes from a Latin name, Betty. *According to the character profile in the manga: **She is trained in aikido. **She likes working hard. *She appeared to be scared of ghosts, as seen in Episode 16. *Misaki was voted Sexiest Anime Woman 2010. *Misaki and Takumi were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010. *She placed second in Kaichou wa Maid-sama's Character Contest, losing to 1st place holder, Takumi Usui . *According to the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Official Fan Book: **Her favorite food is ''Hayashi Rice (Hashed Beef Rice). **Her disliked food is none in particular (Although she can't stand Ninjin no Gurasse). References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Seika Students Category:Walker family Category:Maid Latte Category:Images of Misaki Ayuzawa Category:Usui Residence Category:Participants of wedding Category:Yuki Ochimura ni Ojou-sama! characters